Meet The Flock
by originemMaliacne -GLOMPMAGNET
Summary: Where the Greene family meets the flock A.K.A. all of them from Maximum Ride Fang, Max, Angel, Dylan, Iggy, Gasman, and Nudge. Will The School find them? Will the Greenes help? Maybe, maybe not.
1. Meeting

**_~ July 4th ~ _**

**_~ Genesis's POV ~ _**

I carefully lit the firework rocket launchers and lauched two into the air. I saw something start to fall then another thing and a couple more going after the two. I took a few steps back watching the things, which started looking like people falling. I groaned when the other people in the sky helped them. I watched them land and walked towards them.

I was about to say something and stopped seeing wings attached to the people,"You guys are freaks." The tall blonde freak with wings (Yes I point it out for idiots) walked towards me and swung a punch at me. I quickly ducked,"Hey! Watch it!"I snapped at her. "Why should I?" "Because your a complete imbecile."

**_~ Couple Hours Later ~_**

I groaned,"Soo boored." "Don't mess with firework rockets launchers then!" Both Max and Emma said at the same time. "Ahh! Two Emmas!"I yelled covering my ears. I gave up soon and went to the kitchen, seeing two girls with wings. I started to retreat, but they saw me,"Hi! I'm Nudge! Thanks for letting us stay!" The brown girl had said in a fast voice. I looked at her and already decided I regretted the knowledge of what is happening.


	2. Food Issues

_**Chapter 2**_

**~July 5th~ **

I walked downstairs groggily and tripped over someone at the bottom of the stairs.

I looked at who it was and saw it was that blindy named Iggy. I got up, noticing he was waking up.

I sent a glare at him,"Stop sleeping in front of the stairs boezoe." I walked to the kitchen, while dodging

the other five bodies(the emo guy named Fang was on the couch). I listened as my sisters started waking

up. I started smeeling food soon, which brought me bakc form falling asleep again. I looked at who it was

cooking adn saw Iggy,"You can't cook! Your blind!"I yelled, which had us arguing for quiet a while.

**~Lunch~**

I poked my Ravioli with my fork and glanced at Amethyst, my twin, Niki, my older sister,

then Emma, my odler sister and Nikki's twin. I looked over at Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge,

and Angel. I lost my appetite, seeing them eat and jolted out of my seat when the door bell rang."I got it!"

I yelled and ran out of hte kitchena nd to the door. I saw a group of guys and opened the door,"If your

looking for Genesis Greene, she isn't here."I said then looked at a picture from the newspaper, which had

the flock on it,"Ths circus here?" I noticed the guy in the front looked like a scientist,"Halloween isn't here

yet, moran."

I shut the door and walked to the kitchen. "Who was it?" "Some guys dressed up for

Halloween."I said and saw the flock tense. "Luckily I scared them off." "How?"Nudged asked. I blinked and

sat down,"I don't want to get into detailed."I said and ate a mouthful of ravioli.

**(This is when I got all out and say how awesome I am, but you idiots are smart enough to know I'm awesome. I finally mentioend you Nikki Be **

**Happy for all I care! Stop giving me a headache!)**


	3. Moving Furniture

_**Chapter 3**_

~ July 7 ~

I fell onto the couch, tired. I watched Iggy manuver past everything. I grinned and pretended to sleep, waiting for everyone to be in the kitchen. I then moved the furniture and went into the kitchen and cooked up some popcorn. I waited til Emma, Nikki, and Amethyst left to the store and went back into the living room.

~ five minutes later ~

I bursted out laughing, while sitting on the couch eating popcorn. I watched as Iggy crashed into something again as Max tried warning him before hand again. "Your really weird."Fang told me,"Well if he's hurt, I shoot you."I said right before stuffing popcorn into my mouth. I looked over at Dylan and Angel, who were both speechless from giving up on trying to warn Iggy.

I looked around realizing Nudge wasn't there,"Hey, where's Nudge?"I asked just as Emma, Nikki, and Amethyst returned. "You lost one of them already?" "No! She's here somewhere..."I said, lookg aroudn the couch at the popcorn crumbs then saw Nudge walked in. "I found some make-up in a cute hidden cabinet."she said, smiling right before Emma chased you yelling,"That's MINE!"


	4. Halloween, Part 1

Chapter 4

~ Halloween, Part 1 ~

~ October 31 ~

~ Genesis's POV ~

I dabbed make-up on my neck, so it looked like I was bitten. This was the only day of any year that I would wear make-up. I placed red listick on my lips, before putting my fangs in. I grabbed some of those sticky fur sides, setting them on the sides of my face then putting a wolf nose on. I ran downstairs and tackled nudge, causing Angel to fall also. Nudge was a fairy and Angel was an angel, how ironic. They both screamed when I barked, Iggy ended up having to pull me off them as Max helped nudge and Angel. "I so know I'm going to be able to scare kids now!"I boasted, since I was going to be working on the haunted house with Iggya dn Max, while Nikki, Emma, and Amethyst had a Halloween Party. The only reason was that Nikki invited EVERYONE even my ex-boyfriend, Luke.

I went to the kitchen, since I had left my tail there the other day for when I was gettign the Haunt House ready. I latched the tail onto teh back of my jeans theng rabbed the chains. I latched the collar part of the chain on my neck then went back into the living room. Finding Iggy, I gave him the chain since Max was going to be 'casheir', so I was stuck with Iggy being my 'master' whom I get to kill each time for each group we get.

I guided him into the Haunted House,"Remember if a kid drops candy, don't give it back."I told him. "So do we stay in place?" I stopped and turned to him setting a hatchet on his head,"No, around the beginning we jump out and chase them to teh end."I said skipping the part that I kill him for later, while fixing his costume.

After our first few customers, we started getting fewer because others were being chicken and I'm a were-vamp, so yeah. After a while, the police came and told us to close it down because it was 'too scary' at which I paid them back. Meaning I threw eggs at their car, in which Iggy had to use the chain against me and pull me away while Max apoligized.

Since we had no more customers we went into the Halloween Party, sad enough the whole house was crowded with people. I hate regular crows, so that was enough to make me go to the kitchen for a knife. Of course I totally forgot the fact that I ended up dragging Iggy along because of the stupid chain.


	5. Halloween, Part 2

~ Halloween, Part 2 ~

~ Genesis's POV ~

I rummaged through the drawers for a knife, annoyed when it seemed Emma had moved the knives... again. I turned and got onto the counter to reach above the cabinets to see if they were there, because a. Emma was tall, and b. Emma is tall. I felt around for the knifes then gave up and sat down on the counter, swinging my feet in front of me, kicking anyone within kicking distance.

I looked around then spotted something and grinned, jumping off the counter and going over to the punch and right next to it was a giant bowl of candy. Of course with all my epic instincts I grabbed the bowl and ran upstairs and to my room. When I was about to the shut the door I noticed Iggy and the chain stil in his hands... I unlatched the colar part off my neck then shoved him out of the room and shut the door, sititng down on my bed and eating the candy.

I camped out in my room with Netflicks, candy, and some sodas I hid in my room... not gonna tell where though. I watched horror movies, til I heard a knock on my door,"I didn't take the candy!"I yelled, in which signalled me to pause my movie, hide the candy bowl and peered out the door. I expected Emma or somebody worth while to argue with, but saw Luke and blinked then shut my door in his face and sat down on my bed,"I can't believe a moran wants to talk to me! GO AWAY DUMB- I MEAN DOUCHEBAG!"I yelled, reminding myself not to cuse at the moment.

Listening carefully, I guessed he walked away and watched my movie again, pleased with myself I pulled the candy bowl out and started eaitng the chocolate again. After a while though I think someone told them I ran off with the candy bowl, because halfway through Final Destination 3. Iggy and Max came into my room because they were sent by the good sisters, known as Emma, Nikki, and Amethyst.

I ended up getting dragged out of my room and downstairs and into the party in which they even blocked out anyway to escape and had me stuck there til the end of the party. I lugged my way to my room and ended up falling onto my bed, asleep... I so hated that part of Halloween.


	6. Vacation Time, Travelling

**Vacation Time, Part 1**

**~Genesis's POV~**

I packed what was virtually needed for when we go. I gathered a few clothes when I heard a knock on my door,"Come in I guess."I said, while trying to shut the suitcase. I looked up to see Amethyst,"What do you want?"I asked. "Emma told me to tell you to pack your bathing suit."she said before going to her room to finish packing. 'Oh great...'I thought then grabbed the black bathing suit I had and stuffed it into my suitcase then forced it to zip up. I dragged it out of my room and downstairs to see evne the flock had suitcases that were packed,"You guys are coming also?"I said annoyed and pushed some of my dyed black hair out of the way. "Yes, Emma and Nikki said we're coming along." Max said as if to defy me. I glared at her,"Just great morans."I said and sat down on my suitcase.

**~Hours Later~ (On the plane)**

I leaned back in my chair, tired and yawned. I fiddled with the headphones I had on my head and took a glance at who sat next to me, seeing Iggy. I frowned with disappointment and turned the volume up, so I wouldn't have to hear anybody and ended up falling asleep without noticing really.

**~Later on~**

I felt somebody shake my shoulder and I woke up and blinked, seeing Iggy. "We're leaving."he said, getting up. I blinked and got up, grabbing my bag then went to the exit. Once outside, I pulled out my sunglasses because it was so bright outside. I looked around, "Emma where are we staying?" I asked, glancing at Emma when we were all off the plane and inside. Emma looks around,"At a hotel nearby."she said. I groaned,"That means we all ahve to share a room!"I said, disappointed.


	7. Vacation Time, Part 2

**~Flashback~(Yes, we are starting with a flashback. Get over it. It's on the plane) **

"Hello, this is your passenger speaking. I don't know if We're gonna have a smooth flight or not, but that's your decision. Also - holly barnacles! The popo is coming!" Nikki, who was surprisingly high from caffine, ran from the intercom station and tried out running the 'popo' on the plane. "We're gonna crash! The plane is tilting! We're all gonna die!" Emma shrieked from her seat,'I think we just lost our way back home...' I thought, snickering a bit when I heard Emma screaming. Nikki ran back to the intercom station when the popo was on break, "Miss me?"

"NO!" Both Delilah and I yelled at Nikki. "Meanies!"

**~End of FB~(Ha! Thought it said FaceBook? Its FlashBack doofus.) **

Emma and I tried getting the still high Nikki into the car, which took forever to me!

"Okay! When we get to the hotel, we're only getting SIX rooms!" (Theres twelve of us FYI) Emma said.

"That means I'm sharing a room with Amethyst!" I said.

"Oh please no!"

"Hey, I wasn't the on who totaled out room last time!"

"Stop blaming the bellhop!"

"But it was the bellhop!"

"You were the only one IN our room!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"That proves a lot of things!"

"Stop fighting!" Emma said.

"Fine, but I don't want my current roommate!" I said.

"I don't want you either!" Amethyst said.

Nikki bursted out laughing for no complete reason from her seat in the cat,"The car's upside down! Silly goose!"

"Okay, let's get in the car." Emma ordered and we all filed into the car.

"Amethyst, can I switch spots with you?" I asked.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I might die." I said, which made Emma, Nikki, and Amethyst started laughing.

"Oh sure laugh at the dying person!" I snapped.

"Are you really dying?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, I'm dying from a REALLY bad case of being around people." I said, sarcastically.

"Okay, so who needs to go to the restroom before we leave?" Emma asked.

"I do! Wait nevermind." The Gasman said just as everyone in the flock, but Gazzy, tried getting out. "What are you-" I stopped, smelling a horrid stentch and covering my nose and mouth as did the others, though Nikki was giggling the whole time.

After a few seconds, I guess we all blacked out because when I woke up my head was resting against Iggy. I blinked for a minute and ended up sitting up and hitting him really hard on the head, which woke him up. "...Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"No reason." I said and woke up Emma and the others, well except Nikki of course.

**~Time Skip to Hotel~(Oh yeah Im awesome enough to do THAT) **

I shoved Iggy out of the car right after he opened it and got out, "Ah! Freedom at last!" I said proudly. Amethyst was aobut to come out, but stopped, "Uh, Genesis, your on Iggy."

"Dude! That sounds wrong!"

"It's true."

"Really?"

"Yup, look down."

I glanced down, seeing Iggy's back underneath my feet, "Holy carp! Your right!... Eh, oh well." I said. "Get off of Iggy!" Both Emma and Max said. "Okay, okay!" I said, walking off of Iggy and going to the trunk for my suitcase as Emma pulled out a notepad.

"Okay, here are the roommates: Delilah and Fang,"

"Awesome!" Delilah said, punching a fist in the air.

"Amethyst and Dylan,"

"Huh?" I said.

"Yes! I'm not with Genesis!" Amethyst said.

"Nudge and Angel, Max and the Gasman,"

Nudge and Angel high-fived as Gazzy and Max looked a bit confused,"What?" They said. I started laughing.

"Genesis and Iggy,"

"WAIT! Why me?" I groaned with defeat.

"and Nikki and I." Emma finished.

"Cool." Nikki said.

"I'll get our rooms, while you guys get your stuff out of the trunk." Emma said, going into the hotel, I grumbled and pulled my suitcase out, deciding on what to do to try switching places with someone.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so hey readers! I'm handing the story over to my sister Pinkie. We will still be uploading it right here, but it will be her typing it all up,and so on. I must say this has been super fun writing (lies), and that if I had the juice in me to I would continue writing this (lies as well), but there's nothing I can do about it. (Lies I literally handed it to her)

She also can hardly get on a computer half the time, so she will be like super duper slow. Don't worry. She may not be a Maximum Ride fan like you and I, readers, BUT have no fear for I will basically read through it before hand, and point out mistakes about the flock. Please remember they are not mine for those of you reading just because you want something to read.

Anyways I am gonna go work on some stories that are having more success in the fans area (Internal Flames). OH! I also have an editor now too! He's like super mega awesome, so yeah. He may be a friend, but he is not one to cut short on criticism. His name is Talon Graveshadow, and I believe he is in my Favorite Authors for those of you who want ot check him out. You really should, and talk to him even! He's fun to chat with!


End file.
